


For Ali_The_Demon

by ToxicWxste



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWxste/pseuds/ToxicWxste
Summary: I’m not sure how this works-
Comments: 1





	For Ali_The_Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ali_the_demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_the_demon/gifts).

Alright, I'm not sure how this whole website works, or if the person gifted this will even see it, but hi, Ali_The_Demon. There is no private messaging on this website, so this was the next best thing.

I'm really hoping I got the right person, if not I’d be pretty pissed knowing I hit a dead end again, but to the person this has been gifted to, I must ask this one question:

Is this the same Ali_The_Demon who used to play on the Minecraft server named Dragon High School? The Ali_The_Demon who played with three users name Pigbro123, FoxForLife101, and Bosten_The_Demon? If so, please say so if you're reading this. Pig and I have been trying to find you for so long ever since you and Bosten had left the server in 2017. Yes, that sounds a bit weird, but still. You guys just kinda left without trace. We miss you, y’know? The closest thing I had ever gotten to finding you was when I found a server you played on called Extremecraft. Sadly, it seems like your account was deleted.

If this isn't Ali, then I guess I'll just say hi to you too. And if you somehow happen to know about this girl, the server, or where she's been, please let me know. I don't want anything more from her but to know how she's been these past three years.


End file.
